Gives You Hell
by SasuNaruIsMyLife19
Summary: Naruto & his friends thought they had it made when they scored their own house. But their rich, stuck-up neighbour whom Naruto instantly dislikes is less than thrilled. Sasuke can't stand his new neighbours, especially the loud, annoying blonde one. A rivalry forms between the two and the game is on to make each other's life a living hell. Who will give in to temptation first?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Here we are again with another SasuNaru fic. This one will be pretty short, no more than 10 chapters. Yes, as you can probably tell from the title I got the idea from the All American Rejects song **_**Gives You Hell. **_**I know it's so predictable and cliché but I love that stuff! No this is not a songfic, I'm just using the name of the song to set the scene so to speak XD Just a head's up, the flashbacks will be in third speaker voice (AKA me) but the rest of the story will either be in Naruto's or Sasuke's perspective. It's my first time doing perspective writing, so I hope I do okay! Please don't forget to review! Constructive criticism is like cookies to me XD Oh and let me also just credit my good friend Monkey D. Toushiro here u/3187161/Monkey-D-Toushiro for the line "Close like a pretzel" Lol XD Check her out guys! She's brilliant! You know, if you want to, I'm not advertising here or anything XD Okay here's the story for real now!**

I hate my next door neighbour. I hate him so much I wish that I could drive that bastard's expensive car right through the front door of his expensive house and ruin that expensive carpet he cleans every fucking week! Then I would run the bastard down a hundred times and not feel a single ounce of guilt. God I hate that guy.

We had finally earned enough cash to buy our own place. Not a crummy, cramped apartment hardly wide enough to house a bed, but you know, an actual house. It never would have been possible if my friends hadn't pitched in to help.

Living with me in this new-old house are my buddies Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi. We've always been pretty tight ever since we were around 12 or 13 years old. We all ditched class together, going out to watch the clouds, eat some snacks and just be idiots. But just because we're close like a pretzel doesn't mean we don't have our fair share of fights. Those guys can be such idiots sometimes, unlike yours truly.

So when I had the brilliant idea to move out of the cheap, uninhabitable college dorms we were previously "living" in and buy a place of our own, they all jumped at the idea. Three months of working two jobs and all those late night shifts had us enough money to buy a decent place on the right side of town.

It wasn't overly-expensive (like a certain bastard's) but that didn't mean it wasn't expensive. Good things in life ain't free. All four of us were completely wiped for cash, and we're still working two jobs so we're able to pay for rent, food, water, rent, gas, petrol and rent. Did I mention rent? Yeah, the rent's pretty steep. But it's worth it.

What I didn't think of when I devised this amazing idea was the matter of next door neighbours.

Now don't me wrong, I love having neighbours. Over the years I've had a lot of different neighbours, and we always get along. Heck I even stay in contact with a few, like Sai. That guy may be a sick-minded pervert, but he's a nice guy…sometimes.

I was super excited to meet our new neighbours. The ones on the left took to us almost instantly. I think I can safely say it was my charm that put us over the edge. Nobody can ever resist my smile. Once it's aimed at you, I've got you hook, line and sinker.

Sakura and Lee were their names. Sakura was hot as all hell, with her slim figure and cotton candy coloured hair and those sparkling emerald eyes, she could be a model ya know?! But her boyfriend is…not exactly someone you'd expect to be her boyfriend. Lee had a soup bowl haircut, the bushiest eyebrows we had ever seen, and an endless supply of "youth and spirit." But they were a cute couple, and after a long chat, it already felt like we were close friends.

However, the neighbour on the right, that's right that's the bastard I was referring to, was not so welcoming. He's an arrogant, stuck-up, over-confident, pain in the ass that thinks he's just too good for everyone. And he's only young, like maybe our age, but he acts like such an old man! Always staying inside that big house of his and keeping to himself, working a boring business job that he wasn't even supposed to have yet. He's such an overachiever, and he damn well knows it too! That pisses me off to no end.

I remember the day I had first met the asshole. It was the day we had first moved in. Me and the guys were unloading the truck when the bastard showed up.

"_Ahh, are we almost done?" Kiba whined, not unlike the way in which a dog would do, as demonstrated by Akamaru. "These boxes are so heavy…I think my arms are gonna fall off!"_

"_Quit complaining, it's troublesome but what can you do? It has to be done." Drawled the very unamused voice of Shikamaru as he passed Kiba and entered the house with another, very large, box in his hands._

"_Since when did Shikamaru become so energetic?" Kiba growled, leaning against Akamaru and wiping the sweat from his brow, the box holding the many kitchen utensils lying forgotten at his feet._

"_Ha! Yeah right. You know when this is over he'll just sneak away to go have a nap, leaving us to do all the unpacking." Naruto said, laughing a little as he pulled another box out from the truck._

"_Yeah. Shikamaru's always been that way. One lot of hard work for the day and then he's done." Chouji chimed in, coming back out of their new house and walking over to stand next to Kiba, also having a short break. Since Chouji was…larger…than them he carried more boxes. _

"_Lazy ass…" Muttered a very peeved Kiba under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest like a defiant child._

_Naruto laughed, and as he walked into the house he aimed a play kick at Kiba's shin, succeeding and then retreating quickly into the house while calling back, "Like you're one to talk! What man can't even carry a box?"_

"_Shut up! This box is damn hard to hold. And it's because mine is full of breakable objects, so I have to go slower and its bloody heavy!" Kiba shouted back angrily after Naruto, attempting to retaliate but was disappointed when the blonde had already disappeared._

"_You keep telling yourself that, Ki ba." Shikamaru said, patting Kiba on the shoulder as he came out of the house and walked past him, taking a seat beside Chouji, also intent on breaking for a while._

_Kiba's temper began to rise, and he was becoming quite agitated at his little teasing session. It was alright when he was taking the shit out of someone, but when someone did it to him it just pissed him off. _

"_Fuck off Shikamaru!"_

_A dry chuckle escaped from Shikamaru's lips as he turned his gaze upwards, observing the clouds as he often did. Chouji's attention was drawn to a figure that was watching them from across their house. He looked at him for a little bit, then nudged Shikamaru and pointed toward the man who was walking down his driveway. _

"_Hey guys, I think that's our new neighbour."_

_Kiba instantly ran his eyes over the newcomer, taking him in in a similar way a dog would to a new person they meet. After a while he scoffed, and turned his gaze away, giving Akamaru a pat as he spoke._

"_Well he seems very well-off, doesn't he?"_

"_Think he lives alone?" Chouji questioned, looking over at their neighbour and then back at Shikamaru, as if he already knew the answer to that question._

_Shikamaru merely shrugged and looked over at the new guy as well, lazily examining him._

"_Dunno. Maybe we should say hi."_

_Before anyone could say anything else or do anything else a loud, over-energetic voice filled the brief silence, making everyone turn their eyes upon him._

"_What's going on? Who's saying hi? Who are we meeting?"_

_Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Naruto's naivety and Chouji just smiled. Kiba let out an exasperated sigh, gesturing over in the direction of the person in question._

"_Our new neighbour, dumbass. He's over there."_

_Cerulean blue eyes flicked over to the figure that was now at his mailbox, opening it and looking inside for any possible mail he may have received. Naruto cocked his head to the side, observing him. _

_He had a very pale complexion, and was dressed in formal business attire, probably getting ready for his boring job at his boring work. Presumably. This guy looked way too young to be in business already, although he certainly wasn't lacking in the possessions required. _

_He had a Volkswagen Chery in his driveway, coloured a standard black, which was shiny and new, and his house looked almost double the cost of what their house was worth. He had black hair as well, and it jutted out in the back. Naruto thought it was quite a stupid hairstyle, and almost laughed out loud when he realised it reminded him of something. _

_Feeling adventurous, as he always did, Naruto began walking over to the stranger's house, waving his arms and yelling out at the top of his lungs._

"_OI! YOU!"_

_Shikamaru slapped a hand to his forehead and followed after Naruto, scolding him as he began to catch up to his hyperactive blonde friend. _

"_Naruto, that's not how you get someone's attention."_

_Naruto stopped walking and looked over at Shikamaru, an annoyed expression on his face as he spoke in an even more annoyed tone. "Well I don't know his name!"_

"_Perhaps you could say something that distinguishes him, maybe what he's wearing or something?" Chouji supplied, walking up with Kiba. They were all interested to meet their mysterious-looking new neighbour._

_Naruto rolled his eyes and started walking again, crossing over to the other guy's lawn. He yelled once again, waving an arm in what appeared to be greeting._

"_Fine. HEY! GUY WITH THE DUCK-BUTT! I'M TALKIN' TO YA!"_

_Shikamaru exhaled a breath of frustration and Chouji shook his head, while Kiba just laughed his ass off, slapping his thighs while words like "Duck-butt! Genius!" escaped through his lips, muffled by his howls of laughter._

"_Why do we even bother?" Shikamaru promptly followed after Naruto, preparing to get his idiot of a friend out of any trouble he may have caused. _

_The guy they were currently trying to get the attention of turned around from his previous path of heading back up his driveway towards his house. He raised an eyebrow at the name with which he was addressed with, and when he spoke it was so with a controlled and emotionless gait._

"_Were you referring to me?"_

_The group finally caught up to guy, standing opposite him as Naruto replied with another retort. He always enjoyed teasing people, and this guy was the perfect target. Naruto grinned foxily, crossing his hand up over behind his head._

"_Well, yeah, I mean, I don't see anyone else here with a duck-butt on their head."_

"_Sorry about Naruto. He kinda doesn't think before he speaks." Shikamaru cut in quickly, before Naruto could say another word that would insult and no doubt shortly anger this man that was to be their neighbour._

_The guy looked away from Naruto and turned his gaze upon Shikamaru, a neutral expression on his face, with what Naruto could see also had a hint of satisfaction in his next words._

"_Hn. Really? I couldn't tell."_

_Naruto grinned at the guy, expressing his gratitude at such a compliment, before his mind caught up with him. "Why thank y-wait! Were you insulting me just then?!" Naruto's sunny smile instantly turned to a dark look as the guy smirked at him, as if confirming Naruto's question in the affirmative._

_**This guy…he's such a…**_

"_Is there something you wanted?" The guy said, tapping a handful of letters against his freshly ironed pants, clearly impatient and on a tight schedule. _

…_**douche bag. **_

_Naruto continued glaring at the bastard, still insulted by the guy's jab at his intelligence. This did not go unnoticed by the rest of the group. Exchanging glances with each other, they quickly decided to start the introductions before Naruto could do or say something stupid._

"_We're your new neighbours. Just thought we'd introduce ourselves and all that. Yo, Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru said boredly, regarding the guy with a simple look on his face._

"_Kiba Inuzuka's the name, bro. And this here is my pet dog, Akamaru." Kiba said proudly, pointing a thumb towards himself and then towards his large dog, whose eyes were glued on the newcomer. The new guy stared at the dog as well, as if in silent competition, until Chouji spoke, thius drawing back his attention._

"_Hi. I'm Chouji Akimichi." Chouji said, giving a small salute and a big grin, which the guy did not return. Although they got the feeling that this guy wasn't typically the type of guy who would smile a lot, if at all._

_The group waited for Naruto to finish off the introductions and thus complete their group, but found he was still glowering at their neighbour. Being so close, and keeping his hands in his pocket as a cover, Shikamaru subtly nudged Naruto in the ribs, pulling him out of his glaring session and back to reality. Naruto turned roughly to glare at Shikamaru, before turning back to face the guy. _

"_Naruto Uzumaki." He grunted out irritably, fixing the guy with one of his death glares, which was not a look often seen on Naruto Uzumaki. Yet it didn't seem to affect the guy at all as he just stared passively at the blonde._

_When they were finished he looked at them all a moment more. His eyes lingered on Naruto, and through silent communication it was agreed between the two that they did not like each other one bit. _

_Yet he said nothing, instead choosing to just stare at them, as if they were below his level of intelligence. That instantly rubbed Naruto the wrong way, and the condescending tone with which he spoke to them only worsened his feeling of dislike towards the black-haired bastard._

"_Hn. You all live together?"_

"_Uh, yeah. There's no way any one of us could afford this place on our own. We split the rent." Kiba said casually, and Sasuke nodded curtly in response._

"_Well it was nice to meet you and all that, but I don't have time for idle chit-chat."_

_And with that the guy turned around and started walking back up his driveway, leaving the group gaping after him. Of course Naruto wasn't going to just sit back and take that, so he yelled once again as loud as he possibly could to their new neighbour._

"_OI! WHERE'RE YOU GOING, BASTARD?! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME!"_

_Sasuke continued his path up the driveway but whipped his head back around to respond. A patronizing and annoyed look adorned his face as he addressed the rowdy blonde._

"_Sasuke Uchiha."_

_And just like that, Sasuke opened the doors to his house and disappeared behind the doors, without another word. Naruto stared after him, incredulity all over his face. He couldn't believe that guy. This guy was supposed to be their new, __**friendly **__neighbour?_

_**Che, friendly my ass. Stuck up asshole. **__Naruto thought angrily, gritting his teeth together in pure frustration at their difficult new neighbour._

"_Sasuke huh? What a bastard. Don't you guys think he was so up himself?" Naruto said loudly, obviously hoping Sasuke would hear, even though he was already inside his house._

_Kiba nodded his agreement, an unsavoury look on his face as he did so. "Yeah. Seems all bark and no bite to me, right Akamaru?"_

_A loud bark greeted Kiba's question and Kiba gave a half-smirk, approving of his dog's assessment of their ass of a neighbour._

"_He wasn't that bad, but he could've been more welcoming I guess." Chouji said, shrugging and patting Akamaru absent-mindedly on his head, which caused the dog to wag its tail happily at the attention._

"_So he likes to keep to himself. Who cares? As long as we don't bother him he won't bother us. Besides he doesn't seem like the type of neighbour who goes around cooking up tasty treats for the street." Shikamaru drawled out lazily, directing his gaze up towards the sky. It had always been somewhat of a habit for him._

_A loud growl was heard and everyone looked toward Akamaru, but were surprised when they saw Chouji put a hand against his stomach and start to rub it._

"_I'm hungry now."_

_At that everyone burst into laughter, and even Akamaru looked like he was grinning. Chouji huffed and looked at everyone pityingly, that is until Naruto decided to speak up._

"_Yeah, now that you mention it I'm starving. Let's eat!"_

_Walking away from Sasuke's house, the group of friends made their way over to their own. Naruto didn't know why, but he looked back. And he was surprised when he saw the blinds of Sasuke's house flick shut. Naruto could've sworn he saw a pair of obsidian eyes staring at him. A smirk teased its way onto Naruto's lips and he faced frontwards again, lifting his head up slightly._

So yeah, that was our first meeting, wasn't it sweet? He's such a bastard. Seriously, he is like the worst person someone could ever wish to have as their neighbour. Unless you're an ice prince like him and enjoy being around a guy who is so cold he walked away from his mailbox just because I came outside to put the trash out. And that is one hundred per cent the truth. I swear it on Miso ramen!

This is definitely hate at first sight. And if he wants to play the bastard card then that's fine, cause I can play the annoying, loud guy-next-door card as well. Get ready Sasuke Uchiha, 'cause Naruto Uzumaki has got you on his radar and there's no escape now!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all! :D Thanks so much for just being the great audience that you are and for taking the time to read my little fanfic here. So here you are, another chappie for you! I hope you like it, and if you don't, then that's okay too :) Sorry it's so short, I just had to get Sasuke's POV done. Soon the drama will begin, I promise!**

I consider myself as someone who doesn't typically get annoyed at people. Although they may mildly irritate me, their presence is usually only very brief and leaves no room for conflict. I would definitely say I have control over my emotions, and am able to look past people whose existence isn't really worth my time.

However, I am only human and there are several things that annoy me more than anything else in this world. The first one is my older brother, Itachi. As my older brother, he has of course assumed the usual older brother stereotype by doing exceedingly better than me in all aspects of life, and he knows it too. But that's not all. Itachi has always liked to tease me, and he does things just to see my reaction and it really, _really _irritates me. Brother or not, he is someone who I would love to send flying with a roundhouse kick.

The second thing is women. I'm not prejudiced, or biased, or racist or anti-feminist, I'm just irritated by them, that's all. When they constantly flock you everywhere, never leaving you a moment's peace until you have to threaten you'll call the cops, their presence tends to wear thin on you. I've never been interested in women. Maybe that should've been an earlier indication of my sexual orientation. Oh well, it makes no difference now.

And recently a new addition has been added to my list. He goes by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, however I can think of much more appropriate names that would suit him.

Now that guy is annoying.

I'm not exactly the type of neighbour who likes to associate with my neighbours, other than a passing at the mailbox each morning and a brief 'Morning', that's about all the communication we share. This logic works well with my neighbours on the right. But the house on the left, the one that was full of idiots, it didn't work so well.

When my old neighbours moved out, I expected someone of similar, well, wealth, would move into the house. However it's obvious my new neighbours are not people that are familiar with the steady, satisfactory flow of income normal people are privilege to. And of course they split the rent, naturally because they haven't paid it off yet. A typical common man's way.

He has blonde hair that spike up in whatever direction they please, evidently not used to the object called a comb. He wears a stupid grin that never leaves his face, and to me he's the type of guy who is just having fun, a real joker.

His other housemates aren't so bad, they don't trouble me and I don't bother them. But Naruto…he and I knew straight away that there was no way in hell we were ever going to get along.

I don't know what it was, whether it was the way he looked or his laid-back attitude to life, but something about him made me hate him, which is strange, because although I've met many people I dislike I can always ignore them or knock them down easily.

But this guy…he just gets me so damn annoyed there is no way I can ignore it. Just the other day I saw the idiot putting _his_ trash into _my_ rubbish bin.

_As Sasuke walked up to the kitchen sink to wash his dishes, something caught his eye. He saw a head of blonde hair walking over to his front lawn, carrying a large bag which was bursting with the weight of what was in it._

_Sasuke watched as the blonde lifted up the lid of his rubbish bin, and was attempting to push the bag down inside of it. Outraged, Sasuke slammed his dishes down on the sink and stormed outside down his driveway to his very irritating neighbour._

"_What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked, stopping in front of his bin and crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at a very surprised Naruto._

_Resting the bag on the liud of Sasuke's bin, Naruto faced a fuming Sasuke, who looked like he about to blow his top._

"_Oh, well our bin is already full, so I just thought I could put the extra stuff into yours. You don't mind do you?"_

"_Actually I do mind. Keep your trash in your own bin and don't just throw it in mine without even asking." Sasuke said bitterly, grinding his teeth together in sheer annoyance at the other man's mere presence. __**Hasn't this idiot ever heard of fore-thought? **_

_A scowl occupied the lips of Naruto Uzumaki, and he crossed his arms over his chest. Sasuke returned it with a glare, and the two stood there for a few minutes just staring at each other. Then, Naruto's scowl turned into an arrogant smirk, which he now regarded Sasuke with. Clasping his hands in front of his chest, Naruto bowed his head and spoke with an air of sarcastic admiration._

"_Oh so I was supposed to ask first? Well okay, please Sasuke may we put our useless crap into your holier-than-thou bin? I know it's not worthy, but please just this once?"_

_Refraining himself from using Naruto as a punching bag, Sasuke clenched his hands into fists at his sides. __**That complete dumbass. Who does he think he is to speak to me like that? **__Twitching his lips to form a frown, Sasuke kept his eyes cold as he spoke to his neighbour._

"_Get off my property you idiot and take your trash with you. If you ever think about doing something like this again don't be surprised when you find yourself picking up trash along the highway."_

_Changing tactics, Naruto now had a pleading look on his face, and his tone was so pathetic Sasuke almost couldn't believe how well he could pull it off. It must've been how he got everyone to do something they usually refused. But Sasuke wasn't just anyone._

"_But ours is like overflowing! Come on Sasuke, can't you just help out your neighbour?" _

"_No, now get lost."_

_Naruto's face became irritated and he dropped all pretences of his previous acts. His cerulean eyes pierced Sasuke coldly, as did Sasuke's obsidian orbs to him._

"_You're such an Asswipe, bastard."_

_And with that Naruto heaved his bulging bag of rubbish up and began walking back towards his house, throwing Sasuke dirty looks on the way._

He's an idiot. No other word can better describe him than that. A complete idiot.

But apparently my view is not shared by the other neighbours in the street. They all seem to think he's a charming young man with so much potential and so much to offer and he's so handsome and...ugh. Curse my street and its majority in female population.

Well if this moron thinks I'm going to put up with him for the next 10 or so years he is sorely mistaken. Somehow, some way, I will get rid of him for good. In fact I guarantee by the end of this year I'll have him out on his ass, out of the street and out of my life.

I guess this means war.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! How are you all? I hope you are well and thank you for clicking onto my story to read! :D It's been a while since I updated this one, mainly for lack of motivation, but don't worry because I'm not the type of writer to just give up on pieces of writing, especially when I have lovely people like you wanting to read it! :)) Just thought I'd let you guys know that this story isn't written as a day after day story, it's more like a story spread out over a few weeks. That is the timeline of my story, just in case you were confused or wondering. Please enjoy and don't forget to review your thoughts!**

Letting out a sigh, I lean back into the couch, my head falling back as I stare up at the ceiling. And what do you know, all I can think about is how pissed off I am. You know when you feel so angry you just want to keep feeling angry and when people tell you not to be angry you just get even angrier? Yeah, that's pretty much my state of my mind at the moment. And it's all thanks to, three guesses…that's right, the bastard.

Shikamaru is sitting beside me, taking a nap of course. The lazy idiot. He really does only do the bare minimum around here. Wanting to vent my frustration on someone who won't respond with half-assed comments (Kiba totally sucks at sympathising. Seriously, when Chouji's goldfish died you know what he did? He said 'Those things never last long, and you can't even eat them when they're dead. What a waste.' I mean, who says that?!) I decide to wake up my sleeping friend. At least he'll give me a somewhat logical response.

"Oi, Shikamaru! Wake up already would ya?" I yell as loud as I can, because he has long since figured out some way to block out low voices and continue sleeping. Don't ask me how, he just does it. A genius can have brilliant ideas when they want to you know.

A groan is heard as he shifts his position away from me, increasing my irritation and making me start to shake his arm to get some sort of verbal response.

"Come on you good for nothing slacker, wake up!"

Cracking an eye open, it appears the anger must be all over my face, 'cause Shika opens his other one and moves to a sitting position, glaring at me with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Are you still whining about your precious plants?"

I ignored his condescending tone and went on with my rant. "We planted them not two weeks ago and now they're gone! That bastard!"

Shikamaru lets out a short sigh, not glaring at me anymore but still looking very irritated. "Naruto, you don't know that he–"

"He did it! You can't convince me otherwise! That bastard is pure evil!" I cut in quickly, and I could hear the contempt in my own voice. I felt my brow crease together as I remembered the earlier events of the day that had led to my insanely bad mood.

_Sitting up in his bed, Naruto stretched his arms up over his head and let out a big yawn. He then groggily made his way over to the cupboard, pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. _

_As he entered the kitchen, Naruto grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and headed out the door intending to have a nice morning walk before everyone else woke up._

_Walking out down the pathway that lead out of their house, Naruto decided to check in on the vegetable garden they had planted a week or two ago. They had found the remains of a previous plot from the last owners of the house, and thought that if the soil was good then they would plant some vegetable plants and grow some of their own. Naruto had grown up on a strictly ramen diet and would only eat vegetables when forced, and the other guys were the same. But if the vegetables were grown by themselves then there would be a higher chance of them eating the things. There was just something appealing about eating the food you yourself had grown._

_They had grown really fast since they first planted them two weeks ago, but to be fair they had planted actual plants in the garden, not seeds. But still, it was impressive. Another week or so and they would be ripe for the picking._

_All the guys had planted something and together they had most of the staple vegetables. They had beans, snow peas, pumpkins, tomatoes and even strawberries, even though the last two were technically classified as fruits. So they were pretty well stocked in variety. _

_Humming a tune as he strolled over to the little garden, Naruto dropped the apple he was about to take a bite out of in shock to the ground. _

_All their vegetables that had been almost ready to pick were gone. The tomato plant was stripped bare of its contents, the previous red and juicy tomatoes nowhere to be seen. The strawberries that were reddening to a delectable pink had vanished. And the small casing of the snow peas budding with peas inside them could not be found. The beans and the pumpkins weren't ready yet, so they remained untouched. But all the other plants had the fruits of their labour stolen, literally. _

_Naruto stared dumbly at the plants, his mouth parted and his eyes confused as he stared at the now empty plants. He had no idea what had happened. Every other day he had come to check on them they had been fine, steadily growing and safe and sound. _

_**Who could have done this?**_

_Naruto narrowed down the possibilities in his mind, currently occupying the thoughts of the young couple neighbours to him. But that thought quickly passed. Lee and Sakura weren't like that, and he was fairly certain the other neighbours on their street either had their own gardens or didn't even know Naruto and his friends had one. So that only left…_

"_Good morning, Naruto. Did you sleep well?"_

_Naruto's mouth formed a scowl at the smooth, toneless voice that greeted his ears, and he felt the pit of his stomach burn with anger. He turned around to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha walking down his driveway towards his mailbox. A spark of fury ignited within him and Naruto finally knew who was responsible. He should've known it all along. _

"_YOU! You did this, didn't you bastard?!" Naruto yelled loudly as he pointed an accusatory finger at Sasuke, who stopped the process of checking his mailbox to glance over at the fuming blonde._

"_What are you talking about?" Sasuke's tone was light and slightly confused, but Naruto knew it was all just an act. He could tell just by looking into those eyes the bastard was smirking on the inside, which only further incited Naruto's wrath._

_Naruto then gestured rather erratically to the barren garden, his voice becoming angrier with each word he spoke. "This! Look at this! All the vegetables we had planted here are gone!"_

_Sasuke flicked his gaze down at the garden before returning it to the blonde's still angry face, regarding him with a voice that was so patronizing it made Naruto's blood boil. "And you assume I took them?"_

"_Well it wasn't Lee or Sakura and it sure as hell wasn't us so who else does that leave?!" Naruto's voice had raised at least two octaves, and his temper had gone through the roof. However his exasperation was seemingly lost on Sasuke, who merely returned to checking his mail while he prattled off his reply. _

"_Birds, stray cats and dogs, homeless people. Why would I want to take your vegetables for anyway?" Sasuke muttered uninterestedly, as if mere conversation with the blonde was a painful experience and colossal waste of his time._

_Naruto exploded, storming over from the bare garden and closer to Sasuke. He was standing just before the boundary between his house and Sasuke's marked invisibly in the grass. "Quit putting on airs! I know it was you!"_

_Sasuke finally looked up from his mail, which consisted of numerous letters he held in his hands. It looked like there were almost too many for him to carry. He cocked an eyebrow sardonically at Naruto, as if to question his statement with that gesture alone. "Oh really? And what proof do you have?"_

"_Well…I…uh….intent to kill!" Naruto floundered before coming up with the right words. He remembered hearing Kiba talk about something like that the other day in a lecture, and was rather smug when he saw the look of utter confusion marred onto Sasuke's face._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You know what I'm saying! You had all the right intentions to take them! Admit it. You're still pissed about that whole trash in your bin issue, aren't you?! And this was your way of getting revenge!" Naruto said, his eyes narrowed and flashing dangerously at the Uchiha, who didn't even flinch under the intense gaze. _

_Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment, and neither said anything for a while. Then, Sasuke scoffed in disdain and levelled Naruto with a cool gaze, his eyes locking with Naruto's as he spoke._

"_Please. I'm not petty enough to hold onto something that insignificant. You should really get your priorities straight, Naruto. And perhaps you should put up some fencing to protect your plants from being taken and eaten. Good day, Naruto."_

_And with that Sasuke turned around and began walking back to his house, and Naruto could've sworn he saw the Uchiha smirking._

"He was _so_ getting back at me for that garbage I tried to put in his rubbish bin." I said sourly, tasting the bitterness on my tongue as I thought about the bastard.

"Well I wouldn't blame him if he was. I mean, who does that Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, lazily drawing patterns in the air as he did when he was cloud-watching.

"At my old neighbour's house I was allowed to put my trash in their bin whenever I wanted! And they never complained!" I said hotly, and it was true! Back at that old hag's house I was allowed use anything of hers and take whatever I wanted!

"That was because she was a 69-year-old lady, Naruto. Of course she would let you put your trash in her bin." Shika responded, stopping his air drawing to spare me a condescending glare. How kind of you, Shika.

I sighed louder than necessary and rubbed my forehead in frustration. Sometimes these guys just didn't get it. I mean, come on, what's wrong with it? Neighbours help neighbours out, right? Love thy neighbour and all that crap. I don't know why he has to make it so hard for.

"Why is it any different with this bastard?"

"Because he's not some woman fawning over you, he's a guy. And guys don't usually like other guys putting trash into their bin." Shikamaru said calmly, a look on his face that to me mimicked one that an adult used on a small child when they were teaching them something really simple.

"Some guys fawn over me." I say, shrugging and ignoring the grimace on Shikamaru's face as I do so.

Okay, so here's the deal. I'm bi. Figured that out the first year of college, and let me tell you, all those rumours about how college guys like to experiment, it's all damn true! I mean, you should have _seen_ the amount of guys that would show up at my old dorm room and want to have a "study" session with me. And some of them weren't even in the same classes as I was! Talk about desperate. But hey, don't get me wrong, some of them were pretty good, others not so much. But I refused quite a few as well. I still have my pride y'know?

Anyway the rest of the guys are straight, of course. And just in case you were wondering, no, I'm not even remotely attracted to _any _of them, despite how they all at some point seemed to think I was. Really, do all straight guys think they're that irresistible? But they're pretty cool about it, except when I openly talk about jumping a hot guy I see, in public or private settings to them. But anyway, back to the conversation, I can hear Shika's boring as hell voice again. Would it kill him not to sound like some grumpy old man when he speaks once in a while?

"Look, he just doesn't seem like the type of guy to give anyone a chance. Accept that he's a bastard of a neighbour and move on." Shika said, leaning his head back down on the cushion and closing his eyes, obviously trying to regain some of the precious sleep I stole from him. Seriously, if keeps sleeping as long as he does he's not gonna wake up one of these days.

A frown forms on my face and I slouch back into the couch, feeling more annoyed than before. Well that helped, didn't it? Geez, you know I consider myself a pretty likeable guy. I try to be nice to every single person I see, no matter what they look like or act like. I always thought that just because someone looks a certain way doesn't mean that that's all there is to them.

I mean, for example Chouji. Chouji's fat and when you look at him you can pretty much guess that his favourite thing to do is eat and that he doesn't care about his physical appearance. But if you got to know him you'd realise that he was actually a good guy, and even though he does like his food that's not what makes up his personality entirely.

That's what I've tried to do with this Sasuke-bastard. Looking at him for the first time, I may have felt a_ little_ jealous and thought he was a stuck-up bastard who doesn't give a shit about other people. I thought 'No, that's too judgemental. I should get to know him first'. However it sometimes happens that people are exactly what you see. Sasuke _is_ a stuck-up bastard who doesn't give a shit about anyone other than himself. Something just doesn't click between us. It's like we were made to be enemies, to constantly clash against each other. When I'm white he's black. When I say yes he says no.

And the guy freakin' robbed us for God's sake! And none of the guys even seem to care! Can't they see that that selfish bastard is the one who took our vegetables? Don't they feel even the slightest bit pissed off? Ugh, that guy is such a jerk! But he does it in such an underhanded manner everyone thinks it's an accident, which is even worse because everyone thinks I'm overplaying it all and won't believe me!

Fine, if it's a war Uchiha wants then it's a war he'll get. I don't need those guys. To be honest it doesn't really involve them anyway. This is between me and the bastard.

Challenge accepted.


End file.
